Das Harry Potter Quiz
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Der Titel sagt es doch schon... Das Ultimative Harry Potter Quiz! Ich muss euch enttäuschen ich finde keine Ideen mehr und deswegen beende ich das Quiz vorübergehend. bin für Ideen offen!
1. Chapter 1

**_Das Harry Potter Quiz:_**

**_So Leute, nun mal viel Spaß mit meinen teils Megaleichten, teils Superfiesen Fragen. Achja,netschummeln,jaaa?Das heißt: Nicht im Buch oder sonstwo nachgucken._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Frage 1: Wie heißen Harrys noch lebende Blutsverwamdten?_**

**_a) TanteFriemel, Onkel Lucius und Vetter Crabbe_**

**_b)Tante Tonks, Onkel James und Vetter Dudley_**

**_c) Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Vetter Dudley_**

**_d) Tante Petunia, Onkel Sirius und Vetter Dudley_**

**_

* * *

_****_Frage 2: Wie heißen Harrys beste Freunde: (haha, wie einfach...)_**

**_a) Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley_**

**_b) Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson und Gregory Goyle_**

**_c) Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Luna Lovegood_**

**_d) Nur Ron, Hermine ist eine Alleswisserin_**

**_e) Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Frage 3: Wie lautet dererste Satzt im OotP?_**

**_a) Die einst grünen Wiesen des Ligusterwegs waren nun gelb._**

**_b) Die Straßen des Ligusterwegs waren wie leer gefegt._**

**_c) Der bislang heißeste Tag des Sommers neigte sich dem Ende zu._**

**_d) Ein Teenager lag zwischen den Rosenbüschen des Ligusterweges Nummer 4 und lauschte angestrengt._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Frage 4: Wo wohnt Severus Snape?_**

**_a) Snape Manor_**

**_b)In Hogwarts, wo sonst?_**

**_c)Die Straßerunter und dann rechts_**

**_d) Spinner 's End_**

**_e) Godric 's Hollow_**

**_f) Grimmauldplace 12_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Frage 5: Wer oder was ist Umbridge ?_**

**_a) Hagrids Lieblingsthestral_**

**_b)Die VgddK Lehrerin in OotP_**

**_c) Nevilles neue Kröte_**

**_d) Ein neuer Himmelskörper_**

**_e) Ein von Filch erfundenes Putzmittel_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Frage 6: In wen verliebt sich Ron an seinem Geburtstag (Buch 6)?_**

**_a) Lavender Brown_**

**_b) Padma Patil_**

**_c) Nymphadora Tonks_**

**_d) Romilda Vane_**

**_e) Hermine Granger_**

**_

* * *

So Leutz, das wars für heute, aber insgesamt stehen schon 32 Fragen und es werden mehr. Und nun Reviewt mal fleißig. Wer die meißten richtigen Antworten hat, gewinnt! _**

Bis denne, Stellachen

(Ich muss nun wirklich aufhören, ich würde weitertippen, aber morgen früh gehts zur Equitana Open Air und da muss Ich nun wirklich dabei sein g P.S. Wer das nicht kennt, ist auch egal!)

Ach jaaaa. Ich SUCHE eine BETA! Wer Interessse hat, soll sich melden! (eventuell nun nicht mehr! #wild gestikuliert zu Jenni hinüber# )


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe Leute, hier kommen die Antworten und die neuen Fragen! Sorry, aber ich kann hier nicht jedes einzelne Review beantworten also - DANKE an alle!

Nur kurz zu Jenni: Hast du meine Mail gekriegt? Mein E-Mail Programm spinnt da manchmal ein bisschen!

1. Petunia, Vernon, Dudley

2. Ron und Hermine, Na klar doch!

3. Der bislang heißeste Tag des Sommers...

4. Spinner's End

5. Die VdggK Lehrerin in OotP

6. Romilda Vane

So, die neuen Fragen, und sogar 7 an der Zahl! Viel Spaß damit.

* * *

Frage 7: Was stopft Harry Ron in den Mund, als dieser vergiftet wurde?

a) Ein Taschentuch

b) Einen Kronkorken

c) Einen Bezoar

d) Wolfswurz

e) Seinen Zauberstab

* * *

Frage 8: Wie nennt Lavender Ron zu Hermines Missfallen?

a) WonWon

b) Wonny Ponny

c) Winnie Pooh

d) Ronnilein

e) Ronnieboy

* * *

Frage 9: Was ist ein Bezoar?

a) Ein Tafelschwamm

b) Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege

c) Ein besonders dummer und unfähiger Lehrer

d) Ein besonderes Gewürz

* * *

Frage 10: Was ist die mächtigste magische Zahl?

a) 3

b) 88

c) 666

d) 7

e) Es gibt keine, alle sind vom selben Wert!

* * *

Frage 11: Wie lange dauert es, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen?

a) Was ist das denn?

b) 12 Wochen, 37 Tage und 5 Stunden

c) 8 Monate

d) Einen Monat

e) 3 Wochen

* * *

Frage 12: Wie heißt das Erste Kapitel im 5. Band?

a) Spinner's End (A/N: Jetzt aber richtig! hehee)

b) Eulen über Eulen

c) Dudley übernachtet

d) Angriff der Dementoren

e) Dudley umnachtet

f) Das Riddle Haus

* * *

Frage 13: (A/N: Das war die Letzte für heut, ja? ich hab schon eine mehr als letztens geschrieben! Und die hier ist auch voooooll einfaaach!) Wer oder was ist 'Black'?

a) Ein Putzlappen

b) Ein Todesser

c) Harrys Pate

d) James Potters Bruder

e) Harrys Besen mit Vornamen

* * *

Sooooo, das war nun aber wirklich einfach. Ach, vergesst den lieben blauen Knopf da unten nicht, ja? Der ist doch sonst soooo alleine..

bis zum nächsten Chappy,

Stella


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Leute. Da einige Reviews kamen, in denen stand, ich hätte die Leser verwirrt, hab ich nun das 3. Chapchen noch mal überarbeitet. Nehmt mir die Fehler bitte nicht übel, die hier drinne vorkommen, ja? Es sind sicher einige!

Also: Hier die Reviewantworten!

* * *

_**Jenni**_

_7c  
8a  
9b  
10d  
11d  
12e  
13c  
(A/N: Richtig. Ich hab dir nochmal gemailt. ist was angekommen?) _

* * *

_**Anso  
**_

_7. c)  
8. a)  
9. b)  
10. c)  
11. d)  
12. e)  
13. c)_

_(A/N:10) ist falsch.)_

* * *

**_AlyshaNemesis  
_**  
_7c  
8a  
9b  
10d  
11d  
12e  
13c  
(A/N: Ich langweile mich zu Tode. RICHTIG!)_

* * *

**_Transmit Disrupt_**

_7. c  
8. a  
9. b  
10. d  
11. d  
12. e  
13. c_

_(A/N:Kein Kommentar!)_

* * *

_**Sanny12  
**_  
_8a  
9b  
10d  
11d  
12e  
13c  
(A/N: Alles Richtig. Juchhuuu!) _

* * *

_**Honigdrache**  
_

_7) Bezoar  
8) WonWon  
9) Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege  
10) keine?  
11) einen Monat  
12) Dudley umnachtet  
13) Harrys Pate_

_(A/N: 10) ist falsch. sonst richtig!)_

* * *

_**TheDarkOne**  
_

_7c; 8a; 9b; 10d; 12e; 13c_

_(A/N: Und was ist mit 11? °°heul°° Aber sonst richtig!)_

_

* * *

_

_**Din Mikith**  
_  
_8 a)  
9 b)  
10e) f)  
11d) oder eher b)?  
12e) vielleicht auch d)  
13c)  
(A/N: 7,8,9,10(e),11(d) und 13 sind korrekt. Aber die Erste Antwort bei 12 ist falsch.Nimm doch die zweite!) _

_

* * *

_

_**12Michi12**_

_  
7c  
8a  
9b  
10e  
11d  
12e  
13c  
(A/N: Denk bei 10. noch mal nach! Dann kommen vielleicht auch schwerere Fragen.)_

_

* * *

**Rebecca Slytherin  
**_

_Frage 7:  
c) Einen Bezoar  
Frage 8:  
a) WonWon  
Frage 9: Was ist ein Bezoar?  
b) Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege  
Frage 10:  
d) 7  
Frage 11:  
d) Einen Monat  
Frage 12:  
e) Dudley umnachtet  
Frage 13:  
c) Harrys Pate_

_(A/N: Alles korrekt.)_

_

* * *

_

_**Tuniwell**_

7-c  
8-a  
9-b  
10-d  
11-d  
12-e  
13-c  
(A/N: Jo, Alles richtig!) 

_

* * *

_

_**Ginny M. Weasley**  
_

_hm danke für deine mail.  
Ich habe die frage 6 nicht richtig gelesen ich dachte es geht einfach nur um rons liebe so bin ich eben.  
Schön fänd ich es aber wenn du die nicks hinschreiben würdest die alles richtig gemacht haben.  
und zudem noch die auflösung.  
also gut ich hoffe dass ich dieses mal alles richtig hab.  
Also:_

_(A/N: Mach ich! Aber die Auflösungen hatte ich doch?)_

_Frage 7: Was stopft Harry Ron in den Mund, als dieser vergiftet wurde?_

_c) Einen Bezoar_

_e) Seinen Zauberstab (A/N: Zauberstab? Scherz oder nich?)  
Frage 8: Wie nennt Lavender Ron zu Hermines Missfallen?_

_a) Won Won_

_Frage 9: Was ist ein Bezoar?_

_b) Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege_

_EINE MAGISCHE ZAHL_

_d) 7_

_Frage 11: Wie lange dauert es, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen?_

_a) Was ist das denn?_

_d) Einen Monat_

_(Ron erstaunt kukt  
(A/N: Ich nehme an, a) war ein Scherz, ja?)_

_Frage 12: Wie heißt das Erste Kapitel im 5. Band?_

_e) Dudley umnachtet_

_Frage 13: Wer oder was ist 'Black'?_

_c) Harrys Pate_

_(A/N: Alles richtig, wenn ich mir die Antworten aussuchen darf. (°°Die Richtigen rauspickt°°) Sonst solltest du bei Frage 11 und Frage 7 nochmal nachdenken! °G°_

_

* * *

**enlya**  
_

_1 c  
2 a  
3 7  
4 d  
5 f  
6 c_

_(A/N:1,2,4, richtig, den Rest hast du irgentwie vertauscht, glaug ich, denn es waren ursprünglich 7 Fragen!)_

_

* * *

**Also, Dieeeeeeeeeee Auflösung:**_

**_Frage 7: Was stopft Harry Ron in den Mund, als dieser vergiftet wurde?_**

_c) Einen Bezoar_

**_Frage 8: Wie nennt Lavender Ron zu Hermines Missfallen?_**

_a) Won Won_

**_Frage 9: Was ist ein Bezoar?_**

_b) Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege_

**_Frage 10: Was ist die mächtigste Magische Zahl?_**

_d) 7 (Siehe 7 Horkruxe!)_

**_Frage 11: Wie lange dauert es, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen?_**

_d) Einen Monat_

**_Frage 12: Wie heißt das Erste Kapitel im 5. Band?_**

_e) Dudley umnachtet_

**_Frage 13: Wer oder was ist 'Black'?_**

_c) Harrys Pate_

* * *

_**Alles Richtig haben:**_ Und die anderen haben entweder Eine Frage falsch oder ein paar Dreher drin.

_**Ginny M. Weasley**_ Ich hätte übrigens noch eine Bitte an euch: Könntet ihr es vermeiden, 2 Antworten aufzuschreiben?

**_Tuniwell _**Das macht nämlich Probleme beim Auflösen! Danneschöööön!

_**12Michi12**_

_**Rebecca Slytherin**_

_**Sanny12**_

_**Transmit Disrupt**_

_**AlyshaNemesis**_

_**Jenni**_

* * *

**So, Nun Frage Ähm, ich fang noch mal bei 1 an, ja?**

_**Frage 1: Wie heißt das Kapitel, in dem Harry Sirius das Erste Mal trifft?**_

_a) Kater, Häschen, Hund_

_b) Kater, Ratte, Hund_

_c) Ratte, Kater, Hund_

_**Frage 2: Sirius Black ist zu Harrys Entsetzen verwandt mit...**_

_a) ... den Dursleys_

_b) ... den Snapes_

_c) ... den Malfoys_

_d) ... mit Albus Dumbledore_

_**Frage 3: Wie sieht Narzissa Malfoy Harrys Meinung nach aus?**_

_a) Wie ein Besen ohne Stiel_

_b) Wie mit Dung unter der Nase_

_c) hübsch und nett_

_d) Wie Tante Petunia_

_e) Bin ich Harry?_

_**Frage 4: Wer sagte diesen Satz: °Nenn mich nicht Feigling!° ?**_

_a) Draco Malfoy_

_b) Albus Dumbledore_

_c) Minerva McGonnagall_

_d) Severus Snape_

_**Frage 5: Wer verkörpert Lucius Malfoy im Film?**_

_a) Tom Felton_

_b) Johnny Depp_

_c) Jason Isaaks_

_d) Alan Rickmann_

_**Frage 6: Wer verwandelt Draco Malfoy in das sagenhaft hopsende Frettchen?**_

_a) Prof. Snape_

_b) Alastor Moody_

_c) Barty Crouch jr._

_d) Admiral Winterbottem_

_**Frage 7: Vervollständige diesen Satz aus dem 5. Band: °Du bist der...°**_

_a) ... verblödeteste Hornochse der mir je untergekommen ist._

_b) ... unsensibelste Rüpel den ich je das Pech hatte zu treffen._

_c) ... netteste Junge der Welt._

_d) ... Bratapfelbrater der Saison._

_**Frage 8: Professor Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe ist:**_

_a) Smaragtgrün_

_b) pink_

_c) Haselnussbraun_

_d) lila_

_e) Kirschrot_

_**Frage 9: Harrys Spitzname ist:**_

_a) Krone / Prongs_

_b) DA - Meister_

_c) Er hat keinen_

_d) Barry Trotter_

_e) Runald Waschlab_

_**Frage 10: Wie heißt der Verlag, der diedeutschen Harry Potter Bücher rausgibt? (Nicht die Taschenbücher!)**_

_a) Carlsen_

_b) Volvic_

_c) Oethinger_

_d) Ravensburger_

* * *

Das wars, Leutz. Mehr Fragen kommen das nächste Mal. Ich geh Jetzt Deutschland - Equador gucken. bis denne!

Ich freu mich immer über Kommis,

Stella-leinchen


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Ich habe mir gedacht: Schreib mal weiter. Ich hab auch extra noch ein paar neue Fragen ;) Aaaaalso:**

**Zum letzten Quiz: **

Tuniwell  
2006-06-20  
ch 3, reply Hey,  
Deutschland hat gewonnen...  
Naja, das nur am Rande :-)  
Meine Antworten:  
1-b  
2-c  
3-a  
4-d  
5-c  
6-b  
7-b  
8-e  
9-c  
10-a  
Also diesmal fand ich sie ziemlich schwer...  
Hat Harry einen Spitznamen?  
Echt, keine Ahnung...  
Wie kommst du bloß immer auf die ganzen Fragen??  
Na ja, mach weiter so!  
LG Toni

(A/N: Hey. Dre Aufgaben sind falsch. die da wären: 3, 6, 8. 3 wäre b), 6 wäre c), und 8 wäre d). Aber sonst gut gemacht. Danke für dein Lob mit den guten Fragen. Wie ich drauf komme? KP, die fliegen mir irgendwie immer so zu °grins° LG, Stella)

AlyshaNemesis  
2006-06-20  
ch 3, reply Öhm...etwas verwirrend der Anfang hier... g Aber dann gehts. Nun zu den Fragen:  
1c (traf er ihn denn nicht genau genommen schon früher, bzw sah ihn kurz? So, im Ligusterweg? Naja, egal. Gemeine Frage!)  
2c (ich wäre auch entsetzt g)  
3b (arme Nase! g)  
4d (es könnte aber auch a sein, wenn man so ins 1. Buch guckt... grübel Ne, habe ja d gesagt...)  
5c (Ausschlussverfahren! g)  
6b (und ich könnte ihn dafür küssen! g)  
7a (schätze ich mal. Ich kenn's doch nur auf englisch!)  
8d (irgendwie war ich der Meinung hellblau wäre es, aber gut...)  
9c (naja... The Chosen One, The Boy who lived... ist das nix ? g)  
10a (aber nur die deutschen! die englischen sind von einen anderen Verlag! Frage wäre deutlicher formuliert auch deutlicher verständlich gewesen!)

Hui, diesmal waren ein paar harte Nüsse dabei... Naja, besser, als wenn man alles eh schon weiß! g mach weiter so!  
Liebe GRüße  
Alysha

(A/N: Auch 3 falsch. 1,(wäre b) ((Kater, Ratte, Hund, nicht Ratte, Kater, Hund, war aber auch fies diese Frage...)) 6, (wäre c), wenn auch in Gestalt von b) ) und 7 wäre b) der unsensibelste Rüpel, den ich je das Pech hatte zu treffen) Ja, wenn man nur die Engl. Version kennt, könnten einem die Fragen schwerer fallen als anderen. LG, Stella)

Sanny12  
2006-06-20  
ch 3, reply 

Hi!  
1b  
2c  
3b  
4d  
5c  
6c  
7b  
8d  
9c  
10a

(A/N: Alles richtig, supi! Herzlichen Glückwunsch ;) )

Transmit Disrupt  
2006-06-21  
ch 3, reply 

Kein Kommentar? Etwas dürftig :/ Heute hatte ich das erste mal ein paar Schwierigkeiten bei deinen Fragen, gut gemacht

Frage 1: Wie heißt das Kapitel, in dem Harry Sirius das Erste Mal trifft?

b) Kater, Ratte, Hund (denke ich zumindest)

Frage 2: Sirius Black ist zu Harrys Entsetzen verwandt mit...

c) ... den Malfoys

Frage 3: Wie sieht Narzissa Malfoy Harrys Meinung nach aus?

b) Wie mit Dung unter der Nase (meiner Meinung nach hübsch und nett, aber ich werde leider nicht gefragt ;) )

Frage 4: Wer sagte diesen Satz: °Nenn mich nicht Feigling!° ?

d) Severus Snape (...im vorletzten Kapitel des 6. Bandes)

Frage 5: Wer verkörpert Lucius Malfoy im Film?

c) Jason Isaaks (das weiß ich auch nur, weil ich den Namen so "hübsch" hust finde)

Frage 6: Wer verwandelt Draco Malfoy in das sagenhaft hopsende Frettchen?

c) Barty Crouch Jr. (in Gestalt von Alastor Moody)

Frage 7: Vervollständige diesen Satz aus dem 5. Band: °Du bist der...°

b) ... unsensibelste Rüpel den ich je das Pech hatte zu treffen. (weiber oO)

Frage 8: Professor Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe ist:

d) lila (ich habe ausnahmsweise keine Ahnung und einfach nur geraten)

Frage 9: Harrys Spitzname ist:

c) Er hat keinen

Frage 10: Wie heißt der Verlag, der die Harry Potter Bücher rausgibt? (Nicht die Taschenbücher!)

a) Carlsen

Wie du siehst habe ich mir heute extra viel Zeit für das Review genommen (was daran liegt, dass ich heute Schulfrei habe). Hoffentlich bekomme ich nicht wieder ein "Kein Kommentar" ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Transmit Disrupt

(A/N: Neee, diesmal gibts nen netten Kommentar: Super, alles Richtiiiig!Jo, das warn langes Review. Hassu gutemacht! ;D

:P Nene, Ich freu mich doch immer, wenn die Leute laaaange Kommis schreiben. Außerdem kann ich so, wie du s jetzt geschrieben hast, besser korrigieren ((mit Frage und Antwort und so)). Noch ma n ganz dickes, fettes Lob. LG, Stella)

Jenni  
j. 2006-06-24  
ch 3, anon. huhu hab dir gemailt gg jetz is sie angekommen (ich glaub gmx mag mich nicht)

die antworten:

1 B  
2 c  
3 d  
4 d  
5 c (leider seufz johnny depp wär geil gg+)  
6 c (in gestalt von b)  
7 b (glaub ich bin mir aber nicht sicher und keine lust nachzugucken)  
8 d (keine ahnung )  
9 e (sagt er zumindest zu snape g) aber eigentlich c weil ihn alle ja harry nennen gg  
10a (hey volvic kann man trinken lach)

g das wars schon wieder

bye winkz  
jen

(A/N: Hey, hoffe, dass du das in England überhaupt bekommst. Also:

1,2ist richtig, 3 ist falsch, b wär richtig gewesen. 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, sind richtig, 9 wär dann deine letzte ANtwort, also c richtig und 10 stimmt auch.

P.S.: Falls du noch nich an deinen Mails warst: Ich hab dir Chap 6 jetzt geschickt. Lg, hdgdl,

Stella)

Rebecca Slytherin  
2006-06-24  
ch 3, reply 

1) b) Kater, Ratte, Hund (ich geb zu: das is geraten..)  
2) c) ... den Malfoys  
3) b) Wie mit Dung unter der Nase  
4) d) Severus Snape  
5) a) Tom Felton (hehe Johnny Depp als Malfoy.. hm.. würd nich wirklich passn oO)  
6) c) Barty Crouch jr. (in form von Alaster Moody)  
7) b) ... unsensibelste Rüpel den ich je das Pech hatte zu treffen. (hier bin ich mir nicht sicher.. a oder b? )  
8) omg woher soll ich das wissen? hm ich wollte eigentlich schon b) sagn.. aber dann is mir eingefallen woher ich das wissen sollte.. die tests im 2ten band.. da is die frage was seine lieblingsfarbe is.. und die ist d) lila  
9)c) Er hat keinen  
10) a) Carlsen

(A/N: alles richtig, bis auf eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit: Ich bin der MEinung, dass Tom Felton Malfoy jn. spielt, nicht Malfoy sn. . Aber sonst volllkommen in Ordnung.Has t dich wahrscheinlich verlesen... Ich lass es mal so stehen jetzt. LG, Stella)

* * *

**_So, kommen wir zur Auflösung:_**

Alles richtig haben:

**_Sanny12,_**

**_Transmit Disrupt_**

1 falsch:

**_Rebecca Slytherin,_**

**_jenni_**

2 falsch:

**_nichts..._**

3 falsch:

**_Tuniwell,_**

**_AlyshaNemesis_**

Ich hoffe, das wars und ich hab niemanden vergessen.

* * *

**_Diiie Auflösung:::_**

****

Frage 1: Wie heißt das Kapitel, in dem Harry Sirius das Erste Mal trifft?

b) Kater, Ratte, Hund

Frage 2: Sirius Black ist zu Harrys Entsetzen verwandt mit...

c) ... den Malfoys

Frage 3: Wie sieht Narzissa Malfoy Harrys Meinung nach aus?

b) Wie mit Dung unter der Nase

Frage 4: Wer sagte diesen Satz: °Nenn mich nicht Feigling!° ?

d) Severus Snape

Frage 5: Wer verkörpert Lucius Malfoy im Film?

c) Jason Isaaks

Frage 6: Wer verwandelt Draco Malfoy in das sagenhaft hopsende Frettchen?

c) Barty Crouch Jr. (in Gestalt von Alastor Moody)

Frage 7: Vervollständige diesen Satz aus dem 5. Band: °Du bist der...°

b) ... unsensibelste Rüpel den ich je das Pech hatte zu treffen.

Frage 8: Professor Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe ist:

d) lila

Frage 9: Harrys Spitzname ist:

c) Er hat keinen

Frage 10: Wie heißt der Verlag, der die Harry Potter Bücher rausgibt?

a) Carlsen

(Toni, ich hab mir mal dein Review dafür rausgepickt, erleichtert mir die Arbeit ein wenig °Grüüüns° Danke nochma dafür, ne)

* * *

_**So, und jetzt die neuen Fragis:**_

**Frage 1:_ Harry befehligt..._**

**_a) ...die DA._**

**_b) ...Dobby, Winky und Hockey._**

**_c) ...Nur Kreacher, gie anderen folgen ihm freiwillig._**

**_d) ...Kreycher, Dobby und Winky._**

****

**Frage 2: _Harrys Zauberstab besteht aus:_**

**_a) Stechpalme/ Phönixfeder_**

**_b) Stechpalme/Einhornhaar_**

**_c) Mahagoni/Phönixfeder_**

**_d) Mahagoni/Einhornhaar_**

****

**Frage 3: _Harrys Eltern starben in folgender Reihenfolge:_**

**_a) James -- Lily_**

**_b) sie starben zusammen_**

**_c) sie sind tot???_**

**_d) Lily -- James_**

****

**Frage 4:_ Vervollständige: °Das Hauptquartier des...°_**

**_a) ...DA - Clubs befindet sich im Raum der Wünsche._**

**_b) ...Phönixordens befindet sich im Grimmauldplatz 13._**

**_c) ...Ministeriums ist mitten in London._**

**_d) ...Phönixordens befindet sich im Grimmaldplatz 12._**

****

**Frage 5: _Sirius Spitzname ist: _**

**_a) Runald Washlab_**

**_b) Tatze/Padfoot_**

**_c) Moony_**

**_d) Krone/Prongs_**

****

**Frage 6: _Harry trennt sich am Ende des 6. Bandes von Ginny. Warum?_**

**_a) Er findet Cho interessanter._**

**_b) Er hat Angst vor Ron._**

**_c) Er liebt Hermine._**

**_d) Er hat Angst um Ginny._**

****

**Frage 7:_ Hagrids "kleiner" Bruder hat ein Hobby. Welches?_**

**_a) Hagrid verkloppen_**

**_b) Thestrale erschrecken_**

**_c) Hippogreife killen_**

**_d) Kiefern ausreißen_**

****

**Frage 8: _Welches ist Harrys Lieblingsspiel?_**

**_a) Snape explodiert_**

**_b) Schach_**

**_c) Quidditch_**

**_d) Duellieren_**

****

**Frage 9: _Wie heißt die Firma, bei der Onkel Vernon arbeitet?_**

**_a) Grunnings_**

**_b) Windings_**

**_c) Hennings_**

**_d) Web - Dings_**

****

**Frage 10:_ Was stellt diese Firma her?_**

**_a) Bettlaken_**

**_b) Schnürsenkel_**

**_c) Bohrmaschinen_**

**_d) Rasenmäher_**

* * *

**_ SO LEUTE; ICH DENKE; DIES WAR FÜRS ERSTE DANN AUCH DAS LETZTE CHAP; MIR FALLEN EINFACH KEINE FRAGEN MEHR EIN. VIELLEICHT SCHREIB ICH IRGENDWANN MAL WIEDER EIN PAAR, GANZ SCHLIE?EN WERD ICH DIESES QUIZ WOHL NOCH NICHT. _**

**_Ich finds supertoll, dass ihr alle mitgemacht habt, hat mir supe viel Spaß gemacht, eure Antworten zu korrigieren und vor allem durchzulesen. Wenn jemand mal ne Frage hat (Quizfrage natürlich), kann sie mir ja per PM schicken, ich stell sie dann mit Widmung an den Autor on, vllt. dann auch wieder mit ein paar Fragen von mir. Hat Spaß gemacht, dieses Quiz zu "moderieren",_**

**_Liebe Grüße und euch alle ganzganzdolle Knuddel und Knutsch,_**

**_Stella._**

**_P.S.: Keksschachtel rumreicht an die fleißigen Reviewer._**

**_°wink°_**


End file.
